


Some Kind of Monster

by Eva_Slayer



Category: Dead Space, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Slayer/pseuds/Eva_Slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yaeger and the severely weakened Scout Regiment finally embark on the mission to retake Wall Maria. Using the dead of night as a cover, the Scouts head to the wall, only to be ambushed by a group of Titans that move at night. As the already depleted force is decimated, Eren must choose to either leave behind his humanity and become a monster, or hold on to his last shred of humanity and to control his anger.<br/>Meanwhile, Isaac Clarke starts to suffer as Eren's memories start to somehow overcome his mind, and leads to am impossible discovery: Titans and Markers are somehow connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fanfic. This is my first one, and it takes place in the time period of after the events of everything taking place after Chapter 70 and beyond, and after Dead Space 2. I hope you enjoy this first chapter in the saga of Some Kind of Monster. (Inspired by the Metallica song of the same name.)

Eren grunted as he moved his injured body. He looked around and saw the carnage in his wake: Dozens of soldiers, dead. Titans were everywhere. He couldn't find Mikasa or Armin anywhere. He tried to call out their names, but winced in pain.  
"Damn it." He looked at his left hand, and considered morphing into his Titan state. He moved in to bite his hand, but stopped as a hand from the pile of bodies he was in grabbed his. It was Sasha.  
"Sasha?"  
"Eren... H-help me..," she managed to say before she passed out.  
"Sasha! God damn!" Eren, despite his injuries, managed to stand. "Enough of this!!" He went for his hand, and-

2 hours earlier  
"We have about two hours until the operation to retake the wall begins," Erwin Smith uttered to the 50 or so Scouts that still remained. "So, until then, do what you must before we embark on this journey. You are dismissed."  
Eren walked outside of the headquarters for about 10 minutes after the briefing ended. So much pressure, he thought to himself. Hopefully, we can get this done fast. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a gold wedding ring. He had found it in the ruins of Trost District in the hope of using it to propose to Mikasa with.  
"Well, it's now or never."  
Eren started to try to find her, but he soon realized she had already found him as she put her arms around him.  
"Eren," she whispered in his ear.  
"Mikasa." Mikasa turned him around and planted a kiss on his lips. Eren kissed her back. They hugged each other, then Eren preceded to drop down on one knee. Mikasa blushed.  
"Mikasa, will you marry me?" She blushed harder as the words came out of his mouth, finding it so suddenly difficult to speak.  
"I-I w-will, Eren." Eren smiled as she did. He stood up and put the ring on her finger. He kissed her again.  
"I love you, Mikasa."  
"I love you, Eren." 

Present Day  
Eren started to break down. He just couldn't bring himself to transform. He grunted and grabbed his ODM triggers and attached the kin blades. He holstered one of them and dragged Sasha out. The Titans had them surrounded, but there wasn't many left, as Levi and the other experienced soldiers attacked them. Eren dragged Sasha under a tree, lying her down at the base of the tree. He equipped his other blade and ran off to join the fight.


	2. All Nightmare Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac starts to suffer from Eren's memories as he starts to discover the connections between Necromorphs and Titans. As Ellie starts to notice, she attempts to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter of Some Kind of Monster: All Nightmare Long. This chapter takes place a month after the incident on Titan Station, when Isaac starts to again suffer from hallucinations and dementia involving the Titans. Enjoy the new chapter. (Based on the Metallica song of the same name)

Isaac grunted in his sleep. He just couldn't seem to drift off without going through an hour of nightmares and hallucinations. But tonight was different. These weren't his memories he was seeing. Along with the usual Marker Scrawl that played an endless loop in his head, he saw the memories of a young man. There were whispers in his head, all of them uttering "Eren".  
What is this?, he thought. It started to replay all of Eren's memories: his birth, his first meeting with Mikasa, the Fall, Trost and more. It all came at Isaac rapidly. Fuck, I can't take this!, he thought. And then, it all stopped. All of the images cleared, and Isaac saw the Red Marker, surrounded by Necromorphs, Titans, and many dead humans. And then, the Marker activated, and Convergence started once again.  
"Fuck!", he yelled as he woke. This startled Ellie, who was lying beside him. "Isaac, are you alright?" She clutched his arm and could feel his pulse beating erotically fast. "I'm alright." "Nightmare's again?" She asked because this was a common occurrence. His nightmares of the Ishimura and the Markers would never leave him, and she knew it.  
"Yeah, but this was different. It wasn't my memories. It was someone else's."  
"What? How?"  
"I'm not sure." He shrugged. "Look, let's just get back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."  
"It's okay." Ellie kissed Isaac, and he kissed back. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

As Isaac drifted to sleep, he had a feeling this wasn't going to stop. But he's been through worse. And he was ready for it. Or was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short, I was in a hurry, but I didn't see this as becoming a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Frantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Scouts continue to fight against the onslaught of Titans, Eren searches franticly to find Mikasa and Armin, only to find a new ally: Isaac Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be continuing from the first, with Eren and the Scouts desperately fighting for survival. As Eren searches for his friends, he somehow stumbled upon Isaac.

Eren sliced at the neck of the Titan above him, effectively killing it. He dove shoulder first and rolled on the ground as he lost his balance. He was low on energy. He couldn't keep it up much longer.   
"Damn..." He got up slowly and looked around. They got most of the Titans out of the way, with some small stragglers still on the battlefield. He killed 7 out of the approximate 30-40 Titans. He started looking for Mikasa and Armin. Where the hell are they, he thought.   
"Mikasa, Armin," he said in low grunts. He was out of breath. He felt like he was gonna pass out. "Shit." He limped his way to the tree he left Sasha at. When he got there, he checked to see if she still had a pulse. She did. She had slight bleeding from her side, but Eren stopped the bleeding.   
"Oh thank God." He started looking around, with more of a yell in his voice.   
"Mikasa! Armin! Where are you?!" He got no answer. He went to call out again, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was crawling on the ground. It wasn't a Titan. Hell, it wasn't even human. But it crawled to a body lying on the ground. Something then spouted out of it's chest and pulled the body upward. Then Eren saw the persons face: Mikasa's.   
"Mikasa!" Eren drew his blades and shot his cables at the creature before it coiled do anything. Then he pulled the trigger on the ODM grip and flew towards it. He then preceded to slice it in two with his blades. It fell with as squishy thud as it bled and dropped Mikasa. Eren dropped his blades and caught Mikasa before she fell.   
"Mikasa, please be alive," he muttered, tears welling up in his eyes. Mikasa's eyes opened, and she smiled briefly before grunting in pain.   
"Eren."  
"Mikasa."   
Eren leaned in and wrapped his scarf, the same scarf he gave to her almost a decade ago, and wrapped it around her again. He started crying. He cried into her shoulder as she stroked his hair. "I thought I lost you, Mikasa."   
She chuckled. "I'll never leave your side, Eren. I never will." He nodded and hugged her, and she hugged back. He leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by an inhuman growl. They shifted their attention to their left as something that was once human, with sharp points at the ends of it's arms and hands in the things chest. It ran towards them.   
"The hell?" Eren grabbed his ODM grip and got up to charge, but felt too weak to stand. No, he thought. Not now! It moved closer and lunged at them, when both of it's legs were blown off clean by a blue beam of light. The beasts' head looked straight at Eren as another round blew it's skull clean off, killing it. A tall, dark figure in a large suit walked to them.   
"You two alright?," he asked.   
"Yeah, were good, Eren responded. "Thanks for the assist."   
"No problem."   
"Might I ask your name?"   
"Isaac," Isaac said as his helmet slid off his face. "Isaac Clarke."


	4. New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac Clarke and Ellie Langford find a starange planet on the outer-rim of the known universe only to find humans fighting against a almost unstoppable force: Titans. But as they combat the new threat, something familiar arises: the presence of the Marker.

Isaac awoke from the stasis chamber, delirious and groggy. He groaned as he stretched out of the pod.  
"God... I hate stasis sleep," muttered the engineer. Isaac got up and looked around the section of the small ship he and his girlfriend, Ellie Langford, had kept since the Necromorph outbreak at The Sprawl. Titan Station wasn't something Isaac could keep out of his mind. But then again, neither was the Ishimura. He checked his systems on his Advanced Suit, a military prototype suit that enhanced his physical capibilities and his armor. Everything checked out. He walked to the cockpit. In the pilot's seat was Ellie, the woman he was courting. Ellie was the only person Isaac knew of that survived a Necromorph outbreak other than him. Shortly after they escaped Titan Station, they had fallen in love with each other and started dating.  
Ellie looked at him and smiled. "Finally awake Isaac?," she asked in her English accent.  
"Yep. Awake as I can get at least."  
"That's good. We're coming up to that planet you talked about. It's in the registry as Crysis. I wonder why EarthGov named it that?"  
"I have no damn clue." Isaac said. "Maybe it was a colony that never could get right."  
"Mm. That would be an interesting story." Ellie looked at the monitors showing the planet. "Well, at least it's an Earth-like world. The atmosphere is the same, got oceans, and plenty of landmass."  
"Okay." Isaac looked at the planet. It looked very similar to Earth, though not polluted as the once great world was. Suddenly Isaac's vision turned red, an image of the Red Marker entering his mind. Then the vision left his eyes just as quickly as they had arrived.  
"Isaac? Are you okay?"  
"Ellie, I think there's a Marker on that planet."  
"What? No way, there can't be, none of EarthGov's Red Markers were ever sent to this planet."  
"But EarthGov has plenty of secrets." Isaac got into to co-pilot seat. "Let's go find out that secret." 

Isaac gripped his Plasma Cutter closely. Shortly after landing, he and Ellie were nearly crushed by a 4-meter tall giant, and it also tried to eat them. Isaac dismembered it's limbs, only for them to grow back. He then discovered after about three unsuccessful attempts at killing the beast, it's weakness. Hitting the nape of the neck was the only way to kill the unnamed monsters. Isaac told Ellie to stay with the ship. She protested, but finally gave in. He scoured around the landing area, being extremely cautious in case one if the giants came back. As he walked, he saw a few human bodies, many missing limbs or sometimes all there was were just body parts. He was immediately reminded about the events on the USG Ishimura and the Earth Gov City of the Sprawl on Titan Station. Banishing the thoughts, he continued on. Then he saw another familiar sight: Necromorphs. As he walked he encountered a group of the giants and humans fighting against them. He noticed two humans in older military dress, with huge contraptions on their hips and pistol grips with blades portruding from them, in a state of near collapse as a Necromorph Slasher walked closer and closer to them. Oh shit,' Isaac thought. He fired a oxinigized round at it's legs, dismembering it. He shot the head and finally ended it.  
"Thank god," muttered the young male holding the blades in his hands. He looked at Isaac. "T-thanks for the assist."  
"No problem. You guys need a hand."  
"Y-yes. The Titans we've been fighting are diminishing, but with your help we could get out alive against them."  
"Titans? That's what those giants are?"  
"Yes. I assume your not from this world?"  
"Very sharp eye, uh..."  
b "Eren. Eren Yaeger. And who are you?"  
"Isaac. Isaac Clarke."  
Eren nodded slightly. "What is that thing you just killed?"  
Isaac shrugged. "It's a really long story. But I can tell you how to kill them. You have to cut off the limbs. That's the only way these things will stay down for good. I'd keep those blades handy if I were you."  
"Okay. But I need help getting her out of here." He motioned to the girl on the ground beside him. She had a red scarf around her neck. She looked pretty beat up.  
"Alright. Let's get her out of here."

Eren picked up the young woman and carried her on his back. Isaac kept his Plasma Cutter at the ready, covering Eren. If there was one Necromorph, there would be more, and Isaac didn't want to be caught off guard. They moved cautiously to a large group of the other military members, when a Titan reached for the three of them, knocking them all off their feet.   
"Gah!," Isaac yelled through his helmet. He turned and saw the Titan reaching for Eren and the girl he was carrying. He shot the stasis from his stasis unit and slowed the towering beast. "Move!" Eren moved away as the beast movement started to increase a bit. Isaac aimed the tool at it's arm and fired at it, severing it. He did the same with it's legs and finally ran to it's neck and fired at it, killing it. The Titan started to dissolve, it's carcass burning and leaving no trace that it ever even existed. Eren got the girl to the other soldiers so she could get medical attention. They put her into a wagon filled with the other wounded.   
Ellie called Isaac on his vid link from her RIG. "Isaac, you okay."   
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was right. There is a Marker on this planet. I've found a Necromorph here. But it's not the only problem I have right now."   
"Okay. What's the other problems?"   
"Well, the giants we saw, these Titans, are terrorizing the natives here. I'm gonna stay with them and give them support until they can get back to a stronghold. Bring the ship to my coordinates.   
"I'm on the way." The vid link shot off. Isaac sighed. This is gonna be a long day, he thought.


End file.
